The present disclosure relates to a robot cleaner and a method for controlling the same.
Typically a robot cleaner refers to a device automatically cleaning an area desired to clean without user manipulation by autonomously running and sucking foreign materials including dust from a floor surface within the area.
As prior art literature, Korean patent application laid-open publication No. 10-2006-0028293 (publication date: Mar. 29, 2006) discloses an intrusion detection system and method using a robot cleaner.
In the prior art literature, a robot cleaner and a separate detection unit are installed in an area considered as a dangerous area, and in a case where the detection unit detects an intruder, the robot cleaner receives a detected signal and captures an image by using a camera.
However, in the prior art literature, since an intruder is detected by using the robot cleaner and the separate detection unit, the robot cleaner requires to be equipped with a separate infrared transceiver. Accordingly, the robot cleaner becomes expensive and a structure for installing the infrared transceiver becomes complex.
In addition, since the robot cleaner is required to be at a position where an infrared ray may be transmitted and received to and from the detection unit, the position of the robot cleaner is restrictive. Furthermore, when a position of the detection unit is changed by an external force, communication between the detection unit and robot cleaner becomes disabled.